Living in the Shadows
by ZmajGoddess
Summary: AU-Who is Duo Maxwell? His comrades attempt tp find out....but Duo has a few little secrets that he doesn't want them to know including a demon who sits on his shoulder...
1. ProlgueChapter 1

I unfortunately don't own the G-boys...I just like to take them out and play with them every now and then, I promise I'll put them back.....and don't sue...I have no money...  
  
Living in the Shadows Chapter 1 by: ZmajGoddess  
  
As long as I can remember, I have dwelled in darkness; all through my young life, and even now in my teens. I am surrounded by blood, death, and darkness. Through it all, she has been there; never allowing me to be alone, giving me the will and the strength to survive in the harsh lands of the L2 colony. I met her years ago, even before I had met Solo, I just didn't realize it was her. Have you ever wondered what inhabits that deep dark place that everyone holds in there heart, that place where all of your pain and sorrow, all of you anger and hate? I never did, I never had any need. When Solo died of the plague, I retreated into my self; wallowing in my pain and anger. Solo had been the only family I had, how could God take him from me? I was only six, how could God submit me to that sort of anguish at such a young age? I sank into that darkness that was in my soul, and I found a light. It wasn't a bright white light, more like what one would imagine black fire would cast. I was in so much pain that I didn't notice the cool arms wrapping around me, or that the darkness was not longer as lonely.  
  
Shhhhhhhhhh a voice had whispered in my ear, it was then that I realized I wasn't alone. Everything will be alright, dear heart. Call me crazy, but I had believed that voice; I believed that sweet dark voice when it said that everything would be alright in the end; and I still do. As the weeks progressed, I came to the conclusion that I really didn't have anything to live for; other then my dark angel. So I began to take more risks, going after a far grander prize. In the end, I went for the biggest and most dangerous prize a street-rat like myself could go for-the Alliance food storage areas. I nearly made it too, but one of the younger kids who had followed me in, ended up tripping over something and the soldiers found us. Luckily we weren't killed; we were sent to live at a church with a man named Father Maxwell. That man, along with his assistant, Sister Helen, became my new family. For a brief time, I was happy. But, as all good things, it didn't last. Death always finds me. A bunch of people, Alliance soldiers and L2 rebels began fighting right near the Maxwell Church. The rebels were demanding that Father Maxwell allow them to use his church as their base of operations. I can still see the big burly man hit Sister Helen to get Father Maxwell to agree with his demands. I still remember that I ran out to protect Sister Helen. I also got hit, to make a point. That sure did make my angel mad. I heard the men talking about mobile suits. "If I get you a mobile suit, will you go away and never come back?!" I had yelled. The men had grinned at me, "Sure kid, you get a mobile suit and well leave." I could tell they were laughing at me. I wasn't surprised, grown ups had always laughed at me; never believing me. I remember that Sister Helen had tried to stop me. She didn't believe that I could do it either. It didn't matter what they thought, what any of them thought. I knew I could do it; I could steal a mobile suit. After all, I had my dark angel with me, as long as she was with me, I could do damn near anything. I had snuck onto the Alliance base at night; I climbed up into one of the mobile suits that were standing in the hanger. Then, with the ease of years of being on the lifting lane; I hot wired the mobile suit. It was amazingly easy to get the machine running; it wasn't as easy to get it moving. I managed though; and to the surprise of the soldiers, one of their mobile suits walked out of the base. I was able to get the suit all the way to the Maxwell house, despite the fact that I had Alliance soldier on my tale most of the time. When I got there, however....it was a sight that I shall remember for the rest of my life. Shinigami had found me once again. Maxwell Church was in ruins. It seems like the Alliance military had finally attacked the rebels at their headquarters. As I walked among the ruins of the church, I couldn't help but think that the curse had struck again. Movement to the right caught my eye; Sister Helen was partially buried under a piece of the wall. I had rushed to her side, my angel had lent me strength to lift the wall off of Sister Helen; but I was too late the damage had been done. I have been in the company of death long enough, to know when someone is dieing; Sister Helen was most certainly dieing. I could tell by her ragged breathing that she had a punctured lung, and there was no doctor for miles. I had knelt by Sister Helen, holding her on my lap, as she bid me a soft good bye, wishing for me to lead a happy life. I don't know how long I knelt there, with Sister Helen's limp body clutched to my chest. All I remember thinking was that everyone I had ever loved had died. My parents had died, Solo had died, and now Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were gone. I was cursed. It was then that I had felt her presence. Don't ask me how I knew it was her, my dark angel, because I don't know. I remember gently laying Sister Helen's body down, biding her a final farewell, then turning to the creature I had felt behind me. To call her human, would be a lie, and while I may run, and I may hide, I never tell a lie. To call her beautiful would be an understatement. The creature standing in front of me appeared to be human, except her skin was darker, not any color I have ever seen on a human, sort of a dark bluish purple color. Her hair was black that glowed red when the light hit it, her hair fell down to her waist; just like mine. She was tall, she's taller then I am now, so I'm not sure how tall she was then...but her body was lithe, muscular, there wasn't an ounce of extra fat on her. Each long elegant finger tapered down into a razor-sharp claw. She stood on her toes, like a cat, and each toe ended in sharp claws. Her face was human looking, she had a normal mouth, nose, normal eyes; except that the eyes were a bright golden-yellow with silted pupils and when she smiled you could see a couple fangs. And her ears were a bit pointed... Not to mention she had a long thick tail and huge dark bat wings.... I knew then, that I was looking at a demon, and should have run screaming from it. But this was the being who had been there for me when no one else was, had helped me when no one else would. Forgive me Father Maxwell, but there in the ruins of Maxwell church, I had run into the arms of that demon and cried for all the things I had lost, and all the things I was about to do. I was only six, but I knew the taste of hate, and I knew the value of anger; it was both these emotions that consumed me on that day. I wanted revenge for the murder of my family; I wanted blood for the blood that they had spilled.  
  
Are you sure that is what you wish for child? The demon had asked me. Yes, that was what I wanted. If that is what you want, then I will help you achieve it.  
  
I walked away from Maxwell Church, a demon at my side. What will you call your self now? The demon had asked. I had paused, turning back to the church. Long ago, when I had first met Solo, I had taken the name Duo. I would be Duo to his Solo. Now, as I looked back at the ruins of the church, I took another name. "Maxwell." I said, to the demon that had shrunk and now sat on my shoulder. "My name is Duo Maxwell, and I am Shinigami."  
  
~*~ Review please.....let me know what you like and what you didn't....all comments welcome...however flames will be laughed at so I wouldn't even bother.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Living in the Shadows Chapter 2  
  
It had been almost two years since the war between the Earth and the Colonies had begun. The conflict had been going on far longer then that, having only now come to a head. That was where we, the Gundam pilots, came in. We fought for the colonies so they wouldn't have to. Pity, now that the colonies no longer wanted us. We have been declared terrorists, all thanks to that smooth talking schizophrenic bitch, Lady Une, who sweet talked the colonies into believing that Oz was only there to help. Shit, she might have even believed that bullshit; but I sure as hell didn't, and neither did my comrades. I've met that lady before, I still have the scars.  
  
I guess it really doesn't matter either way; we'll keep on going on the missions that the Professors send us on; continue trying to a little good. At the moment we were hiding out at a school on Earth. It was kind of nice, pretending to be a normal teenager instead of a terrorist. I had always wondered what it would be like. The steady click of keys indicated that Heero was still working on the computer. If I didn't know better, I would swear that the boy is physically connected to the damned machine; he at least is obsessed about it. Not that I can really say much, we all have things that we obsess about. Heero has his computer, Wufei has his Justice, Quatre and Trowa have their music and each other, hell even Relena had an obsession – Heero. Me? Yeah, I have one too, mine is thunder storms, ocean, basically nature in general. It's kind of bizarre, I know. But, in my defense, I lived in a place for most of my life where water, or green things were pretty much something that you had to live without. We got brief showers on L2 every few months, which lasted about thirty minutes, and then it was gone; since L2 is basically the equivalent to a inner city slum, there really wasn't that much of anything natural, much less trees and such.. Oceans fascinated me, just for the sheer fact that I have never seen so much water. Thunderstorms and forests, however, where my true obsessions. If a thunderstorm was brewing, it was guaranteed that I would be outside waiting for it. Then I would stand there and allow the rain to pour over me. It was also one of the few times that I could dance with my angel. The storms, in all their destructive nature, attracted Nyx as much as it attracted me. I would stand on the top of a hill, while the storm raged around me, and my angel would come, and I would let go of my human skin, and the winds would bear me up into the sky; and there, amidst the thunder and lightening, we would fly, dancing with the storm. It was a wonderful feeling; there was no guilt, there was no hate, no anger, just the pure unharnished power of nature. Forests on the other hand, were peaceful and just had an ancient feeling to them. I could walk into a forest, and I knew that there was something out there. The air was so clean smelling in the forest as well, there I could relax a bit and have some fun; use my stealth skills for something other then death. I longed for it, I longed for the forests and thunderstorms as much as someone might long for a loved one.  
  
It took me a second to realize that the typing had stopped. Heero was watching me, a suspicious look in his cobolt eyes.  
  
"Problem?" I ask, not moving from my position on the bed.  
  
"You haven't said a word since the 'hey' when you came in." he replied; "What's wrong?"  
  
I just starred at him, dumbfounded. Heero Yuy, Heero-I will kill you if you say another word- Yuy had noticed that he wasn't talking? Why did he even care?  
  
"Uh....other then you've officially startled the hell out of me Yuy, nothing." I said. "Then why are you being quiet?" Heero asked again; "You always talk, even when you have nothing to say...you talk."  
  
I blinked at him some more. It was true, I did talk just to make noise, people then tended to write me off as an air head and wouldn't notice me. Personally, however, I enjoyed silence; silence and darkness were two of the traits I specialized in. "I was thinking about something." I said slowly, watching Heero carefully. I cared for the Gundam Pilots, all of them, they were like my brothers. I trusted them with my life.....however I did not trust them with my two dark secrets; my past and my angel.  
  
"You were...thinking about something???" Heero asked, he seemed to be amazed that I was capable of thought. I glared at him, rolling off my bed and standing in one fluid motion.  
  
I didn't say anything to the zero pilot on my way to the door. "Yes, Yuy, I was thinking, I occasionally like to do that, same as I occasionally like to sit in silence." Then I walked out the door. I couldn't believe that Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, hadn't seen through my mask. He thought, just like everyone else, that I was an air-head. Just a big-mouthed American baka. I surpressed the snarl that rose in my throat. Was that how the other pilots saw him? Maybe I had played this role too well. You could always get rid of the mask you wear, dear heart. A velvety voice said by my ear; as the demon landed on my shoulder. Full sized, Nyx was almost eight feet tall; normally however she kept herself small, about the size of a fairy, and sat perched on my shoulder. No one saw her sitting there, I could walk through a crowded mall and no one would notice a small winged woman on my shoulder. She only appeared to those whom she wanted to see her. No, I replied to my angel's suggestion, I have no desire for people to see the true me. They would not like who they saw, it is better to play the joker and attempt to make people happy. My feet had carried me outside into the woods that surrounded the school. The forest was dark and quiet, with the coming night. I, not wishing to disturb the serenity of the woods, moved silently through the forest. Long ago I had learned the art of moving with out making a sound; you had to in order to survive in the thieving business. Now that I was a Gundam Pilot, I had perfected the art. I became part of the forest, moving through it like a ghost. Look Nyx whispered to me, it's Wufei. I glanced over to where she had indicated. Sure enough, Wufei stood in a small clearing, doing one of his katana exercises. Still in stealth mode, I moved over to the edge of the clearing, I lean against a tree to watch the Chinese boy. You have to admit, Nyx purred He's a striking person... I grinned. Yes, he was striking. His long black hair, normalyl pulled back into a tail had fallen free of the clasp, whisps hanging in the boys face. A sheen of sweat glistened on his golden skin. Each movement was smooth and controlled. It's kinda like watching a big cat... I stated. I feel Nyx nod in agreement. We stand there, watching Wufei move. It was oddly relaxing.  
  
Wufei lost himself in the movement of his own dance. His world narrowed down to the smell of the forest, the feel of the sword in his hands, the ground under his feet and the strain of his muscles. Absently Wufei's mind noted that the sun was setting, it was time to return to the school. Wufei brought the activity to a close and bent to pick up his sword's sheath. Grabbing his towel Wufei turned to leave...and came face to face with Duo Maxwell. Wufei quickly surpressed the urge to jump; how was it that he had not heard Maxwell come up behind him. In fact, this Maxwell was different from the usual boy he was use to dealing with. Duo stood leaning against a tree, he was partically hidden in the shadows. He just stood there, silent, watching Wufei. It was somewhat eerie, seeing him like that. His dark violet eyes were cast in shadow, the normal light-hearted laughter was gone from his eyes, replaced with age and sorrow. The eyes that looked at him now were far older then face they were set in and held far to much sorrow in them. Suddenly, Wufei realized exactly who it was that he was looking at; this was the real Duo Maxwell. Not the loud mouthed American, but the person that the behind that mask..  
  
"Good Evening Duo." Wufei said, watching the shadowy figure in front of him. Duo smiled at him, some of the laughter returning to his eyes.  
  
"Hey Wu." He said softly, Wufei had never seen him so still.  
  
"Are you ok?" Wufei asked. Duo gave him a look; Wufei barely caught the spark of anger in those violet orbs.  
  
"I'm fine." Duo said stiffly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Wufei had enough sense to know that THAT was a loaded question. Wufei gave Duo a small bow. "Just thought I'd ask, it's not very often that you allow someone to see behind the joker; I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright."  
  
Duo blinked. "Oh; you knew then." This was a statement.  
  
"Yeah, I had guessed it after the second or third time boarding with you guys." Wufei replied. "So what are you doing out walking in the woods instead of bothering Heero?"  
  
"I was up there with him, but....yeah...I decided I needed some fresh are away from the Perfect Soldier." He replied.  
  
"In other words, he said something to annoy you and you left." Wufei translated. Duo missed a step while walking.  
  
"How....?"  
  
"What did he say?" Wufei asked; intrigued to know what had caused the self proclaimed Shinigami to leave Heero Yuy in peace.  
  
"He couldn't believe that Duo Maxwell, the loud-mouthed American baka might actually like to sit in silence for a little while." Duo explained.  
  
"Ah." Wufei replied. Odd how Duo chose the exact words that Wufei had just used to describe him. Was it possible that Heero honestly hadn't seen past Duo's cheerful mask, or even more unbelievable, could he have actually told a joke?  
  
Wufei hadn't realized he had said that aloud until Duo snickered. "Yeah it would be kinda shocking for the perfect soldier to actually tell a joke!"  
  
They had reached the school by then, and several of Duo's classmates waved at him, calling him over. Duo waved back, and turned back to Wufei, "We'll looks like I'm being summoned. See ya later Wu, it was nice talking to you."  
  
"Like wise Duo, if you ever need a place where you don't need to hide, you know where I am." Duo smiled at him;  
  
"Thanks Wu. I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"One more thing Maxwell," Wufei called, "How was it that you were able to sneak up on me like that?"  
  
Duo smiled sadly at him, "I've lived in the shadows all my life, Wu, we've become fond of each other."  
  
With that cryptic response, Wufei watched in amazement as the mask slide back in place without any effort. It was eerie as hell.  
  
Wufei headed up to his room for a shower then down to the library to work with Quatre and the others on a project.  
  
By the time Wufei got to the library, everyone was already there; the only exception being Duo who didn't have this class with them and was currently at a basketball game.  
  
Through out the entire session, Duo's last words bounced around in his mind. "I've lived in the shadows all my life....." what the hell did that mean?  
  
"Ok, Wufei," Quatre said after the session, "What's wrong, you're mind has been else where all evening."  
  
"Uh? Oh, it's nothing, idle wondering." Wufei replied.  
  
"Well, come on tell us." Quatre replied.  
  
"Alright; we all know where we came from, Quatre from the Winter family, Trowa being a mercenary, and Heero having been with Doctor J since he was a kid, am I not correct?" He was answered with a chorus of nods, "My question to you is, what do we know of Duo Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
There was silence around the table, "Now that you mention it, I don't know." Quatre said, "A happy young man who enjoys life, is a terrorist and believes himself to be the god of death, Shinigami....other then that....i don't know."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"He hides behind that joker's mask," Trowa said, "what is behind it, I don't know."  
  
"It's a little eerie to tell you the truth Trowa." Wufei said.  
  
"And exactly how do you know?" Heero asked, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
Wufei met that gaze unflinchingly, "Simple, I saw him without it."  
  
"What?" The table chorused. Wufei nodded.  
  
"I was in the woods doing my exercises when I turned around and there he was. I didn't hear him, didn't see him, didn't even sense him. It was like he wasn't there. It was hard to tell him apart from the shadow he was in, his clothing blended with it so well. But, it was his eyes that were startling, you know how normally he always seems to be laughing at you?" Nods around the table, "Gone, void of any laughter. He looked about ten years older, at the least. And he was so damned still, I don't think I would have seen him unless he wanted me to see him. And right before he left, I asked him how he did it, all he said was "I've lived in the shadows all my life, we've become fond of each other."" Wufei said.  
  
The others blinked. "Strange." Quatre whispered. "I can't believe that we know so little about him. I mean we all have secrets, but how is it that we know nothing of his past."  
  
Heero, who always carried his laptop with him, plugged the thing up and pulled up the profiles that the Doctors had given him on the other pilots. Let's see....Maxwell.....  
  
They watched as Heero blinked in confusion. "What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"There's nothing on him." Heero said, "Physicaly features, height, weight...abilities, but there isn't anything on his history." Quickly Heero fired off a letter to Doctor J asking him about Duo. "When the response come back I'll inform you." Heero stated. Thus it was agreed. Somehow, they were going to find out who the boy named Duo Maxwell really was....  
  
~*~  
  
Review please.....let me know what you like and what you didn't....all comments welcome...however flames will be laughed at so I wouldn't even bother.... 


	3. Chapter 3

Living in the Shadows Chapter 3  
  
Don't think for a second that I didn't know what was going on. I wonder if they know that I noticed their efforts; the way they watched me when they thought I wasn't paying attention to them, or the way they conviently found excuses to talk to me or walk to class with me. Living on the streets hones your instincts down to a very fine point, and quite frankly, my instincts were screaming at me. I always knew when I had an audience. I had too, on the streets if you weren't totally aware of your surroundings, then you were dead. Even when I'm asleep I am aware. They think that Heero has a hair trigger when he's sleeping; having more then once been woken up and instantly pointing a gun at the person. I'm worse, my sleep is always light, the slightest noise will disturb be until I get use to it. It took me forever to get use to sleeping in the same room with Heero for the sheer fact that his breathing was different. Normally by the first night I had memorized what all my surroundings sounded like; it was people that made me nervous. So, I noticed the sly looks Wufei and Quatre gave me when they thought I wasn't looking; those looks were inquisitive...they were memorizing and examining the things I did. . Good thing that the way I acted in school and around others wasn't how I truelly was. Though, I have a sneaking suspicion that they know that. How interesting. Entertaining, isn't it sister? I thought. I felt Nyx grin, Quite she purred. They honestly don't give you any credit, dear heart...do they think that we wouldn't notice them? Even Heero has been acting strange. Indeed, Heero had asked me where I was going last night; it had floored me. Heero barely spoke two words to me, much less inquire into my evening. I snorted. We need to figure out why they are suddenly so curious in me. I replied; Nyx nodded.  
  
That night, when the others when for their weekly study group. Normally I had a basketball game I went to; but today, I decided to turn in from the game early. I walked up to my room and showered; a good hunter couldn't stink other wise the prey would notice...and we can't have that. After I showered and thoroughly dried my hair; I ghosted down stairs and out into the night. The night was warm having just a touch of winter on the breeze. I quickly walked over to the conviently open library window and glanced in. Damn...how convient...the guys were sitting right next to the window. I grinned. Don't you just love it when that happens, Nyx's smug voice purred next to my ear. The demoness appeared at my shoulder, one of her tiny hands wrapped in my hair. I gave her my best cheshier grin, Don't you know it. I replied. I croutched under the library window and listened, it took a while but I was finally able to filter out all the surrounding noise, and focus on the guy's conversation.  
  
"You find out anything useful?" Quatre's voice asked.  
  
"Doctor J replied, but didn't offer up any useful information. Only that Maxwell was from the L2 colony. He didn't have any information to offer, there's no mention of his history, his family anything." Heero reported.  
  
"And there isn't any record of a Duo Maxwell anywhere. He is known as the Gundam Deathscythe Pilot and that's it. However there are dozens of Maxwell's, and a few of them were on the L2 colony." Trowa said. "Two families with the name, both middle class; there's no record of any of them having a missing family member."  
  
"And the others?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Only one other, a man known as Father Maxwell, he was in charge of a Church, as it happened the church also doubled as an orphanage. Ten years before our decent to Earth, the former Alliance and Rebels on the colony had a battle that wiped out the church. The tragedy, as the paper put it, as adiquetly named the Maxwell Church incident." Trowa said.  
  
Silence greeted this statement. "Do you think...." Quatre said hesitantly, "Do you think that Duo was an orphan on L2?" There was a hint of fear and pity in his tone. I growled low in my throat. I hated pity. I was not ashamed of my past, all that happened there had helped me grow stronger thus allowing me to get where I was. Granted there were a few incidents in my life that I wasn't proud of, but I had accepted them and pushed them into the back of my mind.  
  
"I hope not;" Trowa said softly, "I've heard nothing good about the L2 colonies, most of them were poor and over run with crime and sickness...there's even child prostitution on L2, and it's legal..."  
  
"Oh, poor Duo..." Quatre whispered. I ground my teeth together, I could practically see the thoughts running through the blondes head. Now Quatre thought that he, Duo, had been a child prostitute. Nyx snarled softly on my shoulder. Foolish child, does he really think you would sink so low? I gave an annoyed shrug. Who the hell knew, knowing Quatre, he probably did.  
  
"That's nonsense, Quatre and you know it!" Wufei growled; "I may not be very close to the baka, but I know for a fact that he wouldn't stoop so low!"  
  
"If there was nothing else that he could do, Duo wouldn't have a choice, Wufei." Heero stated, matter-of-factly. Now Heero agreed with them? WUfei turned on Heero.  
  
"Do you, honestly believe that Duo Maxwell, the self proclaimed God of Death, would allow himself to be used as sexual entertainment?" He snarled. Heero starred at Wufei with cold emotionless blue eyes. "No, Wufei, I don't think that. Duo is a thief, not a whore."  
  
I grinned; Got it in one, Heero baby!  
  
"HEY!" a voice cried behind Duo. Shit, company love, Nyx's voice confirmed. I glanced behind me, it was the night watchman. Wonderful, absolutely bloody wonderful.  
  
"What was that?" Heero's voice asked. I could hear the chairs moving. Shit, shit, shit! What else could happen?! Suddenly I heard the sound of dogs. I could feel Nyx giving me on of those 'you had to ask looks'. Tucking my braid into my shirt, I sprinted from my spot behind the bush.  
  
"Hold it right there!" the security guy yelled. Uh...no I don't think so. I thought; heading for the North wall. From there I could disappear into the woods, and circle back. Once I hit the shadows, then I would be safe. It was this damned open yard that was the problem.  
  
Move faster sugar, Nyx said, I could just barely feel the light brush of her wings near my ear as she flew next to me. I gave a quick glance back...and swore vementally. Not only were there dogs on my tail, but so was Heero. Shit! I would rather have the dogs then the fucking Perfect Soldier! My foot slide on the wet grass, nearly ending it all there. Focus on escaping idiot! Nyx snapped, you are far better at disappearing then Heero ever could hope to be. Plus you have me. Just get to the fucking trees! Yes ma'am.  
  
The ten foot wall the surrounded the school was suddenly looming in front of me. Without thinking twice, I leapt straight up, easily clearing the stone wall, leaving the dogs snapping at my heels in frustration. I didn't pause to savor my victory; Heero would be on me in seconds. As soon as my feet hit the ground, sprinted for the forest edge twenty feet away. I glanced back long enough to see Heero clear the wall, and come sprinting after me. Too late Yuy! I snickered, two more steps and I was in the forest. I paused in the shadows of the upper branches of a large pine tree. I watched as the Japanese boy came cautiously into the forest. I moved slowly, and silently. I could barely even sense his presence. I glanced at Nyx. She shrugged, he's a hunter babe, remember? He's been trained since he was a kid to hunt and kill. So it would be natural for him to be able to become silent. I watched, Heero was very close, as long as I didn't move, I shouldn't have a problem.  
  
"I know you're here," Heero's voice whispered into the night. I froze, concentrating on keeping my breathing and heartbeat regular. "Why were you spying on us?" he asked, his voice as close as I've ever heard it to a snarl.  
  
I smiled, as soft laughter began to build in my throat. I could feel the pulse of the night around me, it was intoxicating. Something seemed to uncurl in my belly, I no longer had any fear. I knew that I could disappear in an instant if I so wished; I didn't fear Heero, I knew that if it came down to a fight, I would win. Wait...I would win? That's nonsense, I would never be able to match the Perfect Soldier in hand to hand. Yet, the confidence that I could indeed, beat Heero, was not displaced. You could beat him if you choose to, Duo. Nyx whispered.  
  
I no longer cared. I was having more fun then I had had in a long time. Finally, I may have found a worthy opponent. I knew suddenly, what was happening; who was waking from it's slumber. Shinigami was awakening; and he found Heero Yuy amusing.  
  
Heero moved cautiously through the woods. His senses shrieked that there was danger near. It actually was the same feeling that he got when he was around Duo when he was fighting or pissed. Like there was something lurking just under the surface; something that was very dangerous. The was a light sigh from above him; faster then he could even form the thought; his instincts had grabbed his gun, snapped it up, and fired one shot at the sound. There was an eerie silence that spread across the forest. Then there was a distinctive snap, and the sound of a tree branch breaking. Heero glanced up, and could barely make out the form of a man falling with the branch. Again, instincts reacted, his mind already planning out his attack. Heero was on the figure before it fell. The figure was moving even as it fell, it went into a roll. It, he, Heero guessed, grabbed the Japanese boy's wrist, as he lunged at it, put his feet in Heero' stomach and threw him backwards using the momentum of the fall. Heero landed hard, on his shoulder, sliding for nearly a foot before coming to his feet. By then, the figure was on his feet. Heero froze. The figure before him seemed to be created from the very fabric of the night. He was dressed all in black, from head to foot. The tight clothing showed off the boy's lithe figure, and seemed to blend in with the shadows. He had long dark hair that blew wildly around his head, obscuring his face; and not making him appear the slightest bit femine. However, what caused Heero to freeze were the two glowing green orbs that starred out at him from the mass of swirling hair. Heero and the figure starred at each other for what seemed like hours, then dark figure smiled, gave Heero a wink, and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Heero stood in the forest, for several moments, trying to gather his thoughts. Then slowly he made his way back to the school; nursing his injuried shoulder.  
  
I knelt in the middle of my dorm room, trying to calm my breathing. Heero just came over the wall, the others are going to meet him Nyx's voice said next to me. The tiny demon hovered in the air in front of my nose, looking at me with concerned eyes. "You ok, babe?" she asked, her voice was soft but clear in the silent room, it sounded like it should have been coming from a larger creature. "Not really." I whispered. She gave me a small understanding smile, "Get changed, and hide your clothes so Heero won't know it was you who kicked his ass." My mind was foggy, so I just nodded and did as my sister spirit told me. Five minutes later, I was laying on my bed propped up on some pillows with Nyx sitting on my kneecap. My head was clearer now, I could think. "Ok...so spill, what the hell happened back there?" I asked, I could feel fine tremors still going through my body.  
  
"It's one of the reasons that I'm here." Nyx said softly. What? One of the reasons she was here? What was she talking about? "As you know, no one who spends as much time in the company of Death will come away from it unaffected. Some people go crazy, some withdraw. But a very few specific people, live through it; as you and your friends have." "You mean the others have little demons flying around them like you?" I asked, I knew there wasn't, I was just feeling a little bit defensive. Nyx glared at me. "Don't be an idiot, I know you're not one. The others don't have guardians like me. You happen to be kinda a special case."  
  
"Right...." I said, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Just shut up and listen Maxwell." Nyx snapped, then in a quieter voice, "You are one of the very few people who have been in the company of Death pratically since birth. Because of this, you are different from your comrades. You came to the attention of my....employer I guess you could call them, after the death of your parents. However, all the normal guardians saw that a war was brewing, and knew that you would be a trouble maker; that protecting you would be next to impossible. So I volenteered. As you know, I am not an angel. I am a demon, a demon of death to be exact. I, while I can heal and do good things, am better at causeing death and destruction. It is what my previous life made me into. Anyway, due to the combine effects of being around me, and being a soldier; you are changing; adapting like you're life has forced you to always do, adapt to survive. If you weren't a soldier, or if you didn't have me, things might be different. I don't know. Some people won't change, some will. It's like the concept of survival of the strongest. In your case you're adapting to best suit your life now, at war..."  
  
"What am I turning into then?" I asked, almost afraid to ask; yet also in the back of my mind, I knew the answer. After all, I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie...even to myself...  
  
"You are becoming your namesake, Duo, love. You are becoming Shinigami; the god of death."  
  
I lay on my bed for a very long time, not moving. My head was spinning. Shinigami? Me? I wanted to deny it, that I wasn't becoming a god of death, but in my deepest darkest part of my heart, I knew it was true, and I kinda liked the idea. I hadn't said anything to Nyx since she made her declaration. I felt a bit mad at her for keeping this from me. Though, I guess she was hoping I would be one of those that didn't change. Suddenly I wanted to cry. I'm not sure why, maybe because I was in shock, denial, stressed. Most of all, I felt suddenly very, very alone. "Nyx..." I whispered, calling my best friend and sister; no matter how mad at her I thought I was, she was all I had. Nyx had been sitting on the open window seal, starring out into the night. I could feel the pain she felt; she thought I would send her away when I finally thought everything out. She turned her head to look at me, her golden eyes were sad. I knew she was thinking about her past, all the pain of her previous life and the wounds that even after several centuries, had yet to fully heal. "Come lay with me, sister?" I asked, wanting nothing more then to feel her next to me. I suddenly wished furiously that Heero wouldn't come back, that way Nyx could take on her human form, and hold me like she had when I was a kid. Instead, Nyx did the next best thing; she shifted into a large black cat and curled up next to me. I turned on my side, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me like a stuffed animal. It was almost laughable, the big bad god of death cuddling up to a black cat because he was lonely. "I would never send you away sister..." I whisper to her. Nyx nuzzled my cheek, "And given the choice, I would always choice you brother of mine, no matter how reckless you are." Nyx gave my nose a quick swipe with her sandpaper tongue, curled up, and started purring. I smiled, the first real smile I had done in weeks; and drifted off to sleep no longer feeling lonely.  
  
Heero moved quietly to his room. Him and the other pilots had stayed up late, discussing the appearance of the mysterious creature that Heero had followed into the forest. He still didn't know what it was; though, the thought continued to bounce around in the back of his mind that the figure seemed familiar. He quietly opened his dorm room door and walked in, hoping not to waking the sleeping Deathscythe pilot. Heero paused at the edge of his bed, which was across the small square room from Duo's. He looked at his teammate and possibly best friend. He blinked in surprise; Duo had his hair down. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts, his blankets were kicked down to the end of the bed. Duo was turned on his side, a small smile curved his lips. What was he thinking, that made him smile so sweetly? Heero wondered. The boy looked peaceful, his nightmare abandoning him for the night. Heero smiled; then he noticed that one of Duo's arms was wrapped around something large and fuzzy. Heero crept silently up to his friend's bed, the black ball moved. Two bright golden eyes starred at him. Heero gapped, a cat! Heero took a step back, startled. When had Duo gotten a cat? The olden eyes creature starred at Heero, and he could have sworn that the damned cat was laughing at him. Then the cat yawned largly then laid it's head back down, wrapping it's fluffy black tail around it's nose. Queitly Heero turned and climbed into his own bed, very confused, and having the strangest idea that the cat insulted him some way...  
  
~*~  
  
Review please.....let me know what you like and what you didn't....all comments welcome...however flames will be laughed at so I wouldn't even bother.... 


	4. Chapter 4

Living in the Shadows  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The next day proved to be very boring, and slightly tense. I couldn't quite figure out why, maybe my comrades were worried about who Heero had seen last night. Who knew; it seems that I am not privy to such knowledge. I catch both Quatre and Heero throwing me glances every now and then when they don't think I'm watching. To tell you the truth, it was amusing to a certain extent, but mainly, it was beginning to piss me off. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore; I stood abruptly, "Shit," I said, "Just remembered that I need to return Kasey's algebra book, it's his next class. Catch you guys later." Now, before you say anything, it wasn't a total lie. I did have Kasey's Algebra book, and his next class was Algebra; it just wasn't as important as I made it out to be. I eventually found Kasey, laughing with a group of cheerleaders. I waltzed up to him,  
  
"Yo, man," I said, clapping my hand onto his shoulder, "How come you're hoggin' all the good lookin' chics, Kasey, come on man you haveta share ..." Kasey flashed me a large smile, I could practically see some of the bird- brained girls sway. Kasey was six foot even, blonde hair blue eyes and was quarterback for the school football team.  
  
"Sup, man." Kasey said; extending his hand so that we could do our hand shake. I'm not sure why we did it; I just know that it was something that the majority of guys in this school did, so I learned it as well. "You doin' anything tonight?"  
  
"I dunno, you got somethin' planned?" I asked, flashing my own personal smile. I saw a couple of the girls sigh. I was not a jock by any means, most people tended to place me in the Goth category since I wear black all the time, but I had earned the respect of the majority of the jocks....that is to say I had earned Kasey's respect thus earning the respect of the others. It's amazing what can happen when you clean the courts with someone.  
  
"Cindy here is throwing a party," Kasey stated, "You game?" A party sounded like a great idea. It was said that Cindy also threw the best parties. I checked my mental calendar; the guys would be working on their projects until late tonight so there is no reason to think that they would want to do anything.  
  
"Yeah man, I'm free." I said. "Great, you know where Cindy lives?" I shook my head, "'fraid not, mate." "That's cool; I'll just come and get ya, meet you in front at 8?" "See ya then man." I said, and then the group dispersed as we headed to our different classes.  
  
That night I pulled on a clean pair of black cargo pants, a black wife- beater and a black silk shirt. I was dressed and ready to party. I glanced at the clock, 7:45 p.m., I was right on schedule. I grabbed my keys, wallet and my knives; all of which I never leave the room without, and headed down stairs. I only have to wait about five minutes before Kasey's red mustang convertible pulls up, him and two girls already inside. I jump into the back seat next to a red-headed girl named Michelle.  
  
"I have to stop by the bank first to get some money for food." Kasey said as he pulled into the bank. We all opted to go inside, since the line for the drive through was so long. As we were walking towards the bank, I suddenly had a very very bad feeling. I felt the familiar cool brush against my neck, telling me Nyx was still there. We waited for almost ten minutes; Kasey had just gotten to the window, when it happened.  
  
"ON THE GROUND NOW! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" A man in a black ski mask bellowed pointing a semi-automatic weapon at us. I silently started swearing; of all the God damned fucking things to happen, why a bank robbery???? Why now?? Why him??? ///You're just lucky I guess/// came Nyx's smart-ass reply. Two of the men held up the cashier, and demanded entrance to the vault. Another two went around to people demanding jewelry. When an old woman refused to give up her wedding band, the man back handed her, causing the woman to fall to the floor, and my temper to snap.  
  
"You wanna rob the bank then fine," I snarled, pushing myself onto my knees, "But leave the civilians alone."  
  
"Boss, we seem to have a hero among the raffle," the man who slapped the woman laughed. I merely stood, very slowly. I knew that I could get to him before he could get a round off; however getting back around to disarm the other guys was another story. I really didn't want to fire off a bunch of shots with that automatic that he was carrying. The problem was solved for me, when basically all four of the men turned to me, and started approaching. I relaxed plastering on my manic grin.  
  
"You find something funny about all this, kid." I smile at him, I could tell that it both unnerved him and infuriated him.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know that the ski mask disguise is so old fashioned." I asked; I got bitch slapped across the face with the butt of the gun for my efforts. Now I was mad, it was by far no where near as hard as I have been hit, but then again no one hit me and didn't regret it. "That was a bad idea," I growled, as I turned back towards the men, I let Shinigami shine through my eyes, and I knew they had seen it. I knew they had seen the killer, they had seen the souls of the dead howling in my eyes; they had seen the pain and death that I had brought. They paled, taking a step away from me. Then without a second thought, I moved. I have been fighting trained soldiers and sparring against Gundam pilots so long I had forgotten that in a real fight, with civilians, that I could sweep the floor with them using only one hand. So, as you can imagine; my fun with the robbers didn't last long. There wasn't a single shot fired, and all four men were unconscious on the ground. I had tired my best not to be to rough with them. I dusted my hands off, and then went over to the body of the man who was looting the people. I cut loose the pouch the man had been carrying, pulled out the old woman's ring and returned it to her. Then I returned all the other pieces of jewelry. The police came, and cleaned up my mess, asked a few questions, and then left. There had been no injuries and no gun fire, the cops were happy. Kasey got his money, some what shaken and we headed to Cindy's house.  
  
"Where the hell didja learn to do that, man?" Kasey finally asked. I smiled at him, a good-old smile, not a hint of Shinigami in it.  
  
"I've taken about every form of martial arts out there." I said, which is true, I have. I was no where near as good as Wufei and Heero at it....but I did know it.  
  
"That was amazing." Michelle said, batting her eyes at me. I laughed, giving them all a brilliant smile; they had no idea what the cost of those skills were. I hoped the guys didn't hear about this, Heero was going to be mad enough about the party much less that I had just single-handedly stopped a bank robbery.... 


	5. Chapter 5

Living in the Shadow  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" Heero bellowed, when I arrived home that night and told him what had happened. What? I didn't exactly have a choice, the guy already had heard the rumors, and had been waiting up for me. On top of that, the rest of the guys were there too. Some one REALLY didn't like me tonight.  
  
"Jeez Heero, chill out, it's not that big of a deal." I said, rolling my eyes at the Japanese pilot. Sheesh, and they call me over dramatic.  
  
"Not that big of a deal? You jeopardized the mission you idiot! What happens if OZ hears about this?! They'll come and investigate, and possibly find us!"  
  
"If by some small chance that happens Yuy, which it probably won't, then we'll just move like we always do!" I snapped, "Shit, man, get a grip."  
  
Suddenly I found myself pinned to the wall, Heero's hand around my throat. "First you decide to play the hero and possibly tip off OZ to our location, and then to top it off, you go to a party and get drunk! What if you had started talking, as is your habit, and blabbed something about the mission?!"  
  
///Duo calm down.....////Nyx's faint warning whispered in my mind, but I no longer cared. My patience with the "Perfect Soldier" was gone, and the energy of being cooped up in a school for the past two weeks came boiling up to the surface. Without thinking, I lashed out at Heero; bring the heel of my palm up to slam against his elbow. There was an audible, pop, and Heero's face filled with surprise at the sudden pain. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I put my foot against the wall, and shoved off with all my might, taking the already surprised Heero, completely off guard. I brought my right fist across my body, under his arm, and swung it, my forearm caught him in the bend of the elbow, causing it to buckle, I then quickly followed it up with a left hook right into Yuy's jaw. The Perfect Soldier hit the floor, hard. My fellow team mates starred at me in shock.  
  
"Don't ever fuckin' try to man-handle me again, Yuy." I spat, rage still boiling in my veins, "If you ever try to do so again, I will have no problems ripping your throat out. Just because you have had the most extensive training, doesn't make you our leader. I will do what I believe should be done. I will not sit by, and watch civilians be hurt while there is something I can do to prevent it. Those men at the bank were hurting those people, hurting innocents, and I will not tolerate it. If that draws the attention of OZ, then so be it, I will do as I have always done, and I will leave. As for being drunk, Heero-the-Perfect-Fucking-Soldier-Yuy, it takes exactly three gallons of liquor to get me plastered enough that my vision blurs, and that's on an empty stomach. I had two beers tonight; I don't think THAT constitutes getting drunk. Now if you have a problem with any of what I said Yuy, you can fuck off. I think it is pretty clear that we view things differently. I have no problems with that, I will continue to be the joker, and you can continue being the perfect soldier. But you ever try to man-handle me, or push me in a corner again Yuy, I will introduce you to Shinigami, and you won't like the experience one bit." I was not done yet, I turned to face my other comrades, "As for the rest of you, you want to know something about me, then fucking ask. Stop snooping around behind my back. I do not appreciate it in the slightest. If I want you to know then I'll answer your question, if I don't then I will ignore the question, or I will make it very clear that I do not wish to talk about it. Is this clear?" There was a trio of nodding heads. I turned and stormed out the door, grabbing my black trench coat as I walked out.  
  
Wufei watched in shock as Duo disappeared out the door. Heero was still sprawled across the floor where Duo had laid him, his normal expressionless face full of surprise.  
  
"Well," Quatre said, "That was unexpected."  
  
"Not really," Wufei said, "Considering what's happened tonight, and the fact that he was obviously sore about us digging into his past, what would you expect him to do when threatened."  
  
"I wasn't threatening him..." Heero muttered. Wufei gave him a look.  
  
"Really?" He said, "Could have fooled me, I could have swore that wrapping your hand around someone's throat and slamming them against the wall was constituted as threatening behavior."  
  
"The fool nearly blew out cover!"  
  
"He has a point," Wufei countered, "If we just allow evil to torment the innocent then what the hell are we fighting for? Last time I checked, we were fighting this damnedable war so that the innocent people on the colonies wouldn't have to!"  
  
"Enough." Trowa said; his dead-pan voice broached no arguments. He helped Heero to his feet. "Let's get that elbow popped back into place, and some ice on that cheek, we don't want to raise any suspicions."  
  
Wufei was still annoyed, Duo had been right. Given the chance, Wufei would have done the same thing. Wufei turned and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket as he went.  
  
"Wufei?" Quatre's voice questioned from behind him.  
  
"I'm going to find Duo, make sure he's alright." Wufei stated, closing the door behind him, stopping all arguments. It didn't take Wufei long to find the braided American. The boy sat in the clearing that Wufei did his evening katana exercises in. Duo sat on one of the large overhanging tree branches; he was starring up at the night sky. He sat up quickly, when he sensed my presence, his hand instinctively going to his waist. He had been going for his knives, Wufei thought. "Maxwell." Wufei said, in way of greeting. Duo visibly seemed to relax.  
  
"Hey Wu," He said softly, his voice was tired and sad. Wufei walked up to the tree Duo was laying on. With the nimbleness that came from years of martial arts, Wufei swung up onto one of the branches next to Duo. The Deathscythe pilot looked at him for a moment, and then went back to starring at the sky.  
  
"You here to tell me I'm an idiot as well?" He asked after a couple of minutes. Wufei smiled at him;  
  
"No," He said, Duo jerked his head slightly in surprise, sitting up straight and looking at him, "To tell you the truth, Maxwell, I would have done the exact same thing."  
  
A small smile crept across Duo's face, and then he laid back down to stare at the stars. They sat in silence for nearly an hour before Wufei broke the silence.  
  
"I wanted to apologies for going behind your back, you are right, it wasn't honorable."  
  
Duo grinned at him, flashing Wufei one of his dazzling smiles, "It's aright 'Fei, don't worry 'bout it."  
  
"You said that if we wished to know something, to ask..." Wufei began.  
  
"Yeah..." Duo answered cautiously. Wufei swallowed, centered his courage and asked,  
  
"Why did you become a Gundam Pilot?" He asked, "I know why the others did, but why did you?"  
  
Duo turned and looked at him; his eyes were old and tired. "That's a rather long and still sore answer Wufei."  
  
"If you don't want to answer, then you don't have too." Duo was silent for a long time. Wufei began to think that Duo would not tell his story.  
  
"I was 'bout five or six when my parents were died........."  
  
~*~  
  
Please review, the more reviews the more likely I am to post any more chapters. All comments are welcomed; however flames will be laughed at so I wouldn't even bother. 


End file.
